Atracción Inesperada
by KuchikiGirl23
Summary: Mihawk x Perona "Una extraña relación empieza a surgir entre el Ouka Shichibukai y la Princesa Fantasma" Advertencias: Lemon


" **One piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Oda Sensei"**

Este ship es uno sobre el cual quería escribir hace tiempo, no he visto casi ningún fics sobre en ellos en español, me parece una parejita súper shipeable :v no soy de las personas a las cuales le gusta leer siempre de los mismo "zoro x robin" "zoro x perona "zoro x tashigi" "luffy x nami" etc. Me parecen parejas ya muy gastadas, dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga esté fic me gustaría escribir más sobre ellos, así que si les gusta la pareja dejen sus bellos comentarios :v lo agradecería mucho y también serviría de ánimo para querer escribir más y llevarlo a otras situaciones fuera del mundo original de One piece.

Y en caso de que no te guste el fic… pues resetea tu cabeza como si nunca lo hubieses leído :v

 **Advertencias: Contiene Lemon**

 **Atracción Inesperada**

 **Mihawk x Perona**

Miro por la ventana estaba oscuro, un inmenso silencio, no podía dormir, ese castillo realmente era aburrido pero no tenía a donde ir después de todo y ese hombre que lo único que hacía era beber vino y leer "estúpido Takanome" ni siquiera le prestaba atención cuando le hablaba y las pocas veces que lo hacía contestaba tan secamente que ni ganas le daba de seguir con la conversación.

Muy pocas veces salían juntos, ya que Takanome siempre se negaba a llevarla con él a sus viajes, las únicas veces que decía que si era porque se dirigía camino al pueblo más cercano para abastecer los alimentos y el vino, cosa que le molestaba un poco y no tardaba mucho en quejarse solo para terminar siendo ignorada una vez más.

\- Debería ir por un poco de leche chocolatada Kumashi. - Abrazo al oso de peluche.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras del castillo pudo divisar que la oficina del mayor se encontraba con la puerta semi-abierta y las velas aún se encontraban encendidas, no le dio mucha importancia, seguro andaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre, pasó de largo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se sentó en la mesa y bebió de su bebida lentamente, se sumergió en sus pensamientos ¿que estaría haciendo ese cabeza de marimo ahora? no era muy agradable con ella tampoco pero al menos se distraía discutiendo con él, cuando no se encontraba entrenando dentro del castillo. Lo molesto una y mil veces con sus fantasmas y los disfraces de Kumashi, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, fue entonces que una voz conocida y estoica la despertó de sus memorias.

\- Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

Mihawk se encontraba en la puerta sosteniendo una copa.

\- No tenía sueño... - Término de beber el poco chocolate que le quedaba en el vaso y observo de reojo el aspecto del mayor, no era normal para ella verlo así, siempre se retiraba cuando el aún se encontraba con sus vestimentas habituales.

Takanome vestía unos pantalones flojos de color negro, tenía unos abdominales bien marcados y unos brazos tonificados, no muy exagerados "pero qué diablos estoy mirando" pensó la peli rosa.

\- Siempre te quejas de que te trato como una niña pero sigues bebiendo de leche chocolatada. - Paso de largo y apoyo su copa sobre la mesa, saco una botella de vino del mueble y se dispuso a abrirlo.

Su voz sonaba igual que siempre pero era obvio que se estaba burlando de ella ¿no?

\- Que tome esto no quiere decir que sea una niña, ya soy mayor edad. - Inflo sus cachetes como de costumbre.

\- También tienes un montón de peluches raros e infantiles. - Lleno su copa y la observó fijamente, esperando una respuesta, no le sorprendería que se molestara y se marchará abrazando el oso.

\- No son raros, ¡son kawais! no tengo la culpa que no sepas apreciar las cosas lindas. - La peli rosa se levantó para regresar a su cuarto, tal vez ahora podría dormir.

\- Son tétricos y feos. - Esto último lo dijo dándole la espalda y marchándose de la cocina.

El rostro de Perona se puso rojo de la rabia rápidamente, como se atrevía a decir eso ese estúpido y amargado shichibukai.

\- Eres un pesado.

Quería decirle muchas otras cosas pero tampoco se animaba a decirlas, después de todo era un hombre muy fuerte y de alguna forma imponía respeto como también había terminado dándole un techo, aunque la echo varias veces, baka y cruel Takanome. - Pasó rápidamente al lado suyo y se tropezó de manera torpe, había bajado sin zapatos y el piso era muy resbaladizo.

El mayor la tomo rápidamente de la cintura y la levanto sin que está llegará a tocar el piso, mientras sostenía la copa en la otra mano y ninguna gota de vino cayó al piso. Todo paso tan rápido que la peli rosa ni entendió muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, sólo pudo notar que estuvo a punto de estamparse la cara con el piso y que ahora podía sentir la mano de Takanome posada en su cintura, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

\- Deberías atender más, te hubieses lastimado el rostro por un berrinche de niña. - Sonrió de medio lado ya que la peli rosa se encontraba de espaldas y no podía verlo.

La había hecho quedar en ridículo de nuevo, a veces le causaba gracia la muchachita, tenía que aceptarlo.

\- No molestes, que importa si me lastimaba el rostro. - Expreso con el ceño fruncido mientras se alejaba de la incómoda situación.

\- Pues tienes un rostro muy bonito a diferencia de tus osos. - Expreso el mayor con desdén y se dirigió a su oficina para seguir bebiendo y leyendo.

Sus palabras habían sido sinceras y sin ningún tipo de pensamiento pervertido o morboso, él no era ese tipo de hombre, ya había visto demasiadas mujeres bonitas en su vida como para comportarse de esa forma con una muchacha que podría ser su hermana pequeña o incluso una sobrina. Sin embargo Perona no pudo evitar sorprenderse por eso último como también avergonzarse un poco, subió las escaleras corriendo y cerró la puerta de su cuarto ¿que había sido todo eso? no sólo quedo como una tonta sino que se había incomodado mucho con las palabras de Takanome, no lo veía como un pervertido pero se sintió raro.

Se acostó en la cama y abrazo a Kumashi, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace una hora? ahora menos podía dormir, imágenes de Takanome con poca ropa aparecieron en su mente, se sorprendió y se tapó el rostro con la almohada, ¡qué rayos piensas! pero sus demonios discutían entre ellos mismos "pero estaba muy bueno" ¡Es Takanome! "Sigue siendo un hombre atractivo" ¡Es mayor que tú! ¿Pero no viste lo sexy que era? se arto.

\- ¡Bastaaa! - Expreso en voz alta.

¿Cómo podía estar resultándole ese amargado hombre mayor atractivo?

\- Kumashiii... - Abrazo el oso nuevamente.

Nunca se había fijado en ningún hombre de esa forma, esto era completamente extraño para ella ¿las hormonas estaban trabajando ahora? esto ya debía haberle sucedido durante el inicio de su adolescencia o era porque estuvo tanto tiempo en ese barco lleno de zombis putrefactos que sus instintos no habían despertado. Al estúpido espadachín también lo había visto de lejos en algunas ocasiones, sin mucha ropa pero no se sintió así. Perona estuvo pensando en ello un buen rato hasta que logro dormirse por el cansancio.

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió que la luz del sol le daba en toda la cara ¡que molestoso!

\- Quiero dormir más... Kumashi. - Expresó la peli rosa de manera perezosa mientras giraba en la cama dándole la espalda a la luz.

Pasaron unas dos horas más hasta que despertó de manera natural, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para pegarse una ducha, se desvistió perezosamente y se metió al agua. El agua estaba relajante y disfrutaba de como caía sobre su cabeza, entonces recordó lo que había soñado anoche "Takanome, tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso apasionado"

\- ¡No! qué clase de sueño es ese? - Salió de la regadera, se secó y vistió.

Se sentía molesta consigo misma por haber soñado eso, terminó de arreglarse el pelo y se dirigió a la planta baja del castillo.

Como de costumbre no había ni un alma más que la suya en ese maldito lugar, entró a la cocina y ahí se encontraba el culpable de ese sueño molesto, sentado bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico.

\- Buenos días. - Expresó el moreno sin desviar la mirada del trozo de papel.

\- Que tienen de buenos... - Respondió la peli rosa mientras se servía el café, que había preparado el mayor obviamente.

Takanome alzo la mirada por la respuesta irrespetuosa de la menor, está no lo estaba mirando, lo ignoro rotundamente y aunque ella siempre fue un poco mal educada, esa respuesta no era habitual departe suya, tal vez estaba de mal humor "cosa de mujeres" seguramente, no lo pensó mucho y siguió con su lectura.

El desayuno fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, normal por parte de Mihawk y anormal por parte de Perona, está hablaba hasta por los codos y siempre que lo hacía se estaba quejando de algo.

Durante la tarde el Ouka Shichibukai recibió un mensaje, debía ir a una misión por parte del gobierno, intento avisarle a la chica fantasma pero no la encontró dentro del castillo, así que se marchó.

Pasaron las horas y Perona decidió volver, estaba oscureciendo y ya había pasado muchas horas en aquel bosque pensando y haciendo pasar el día, no quería ver a aquel hombre que le estaba haciendo sentir cosas muy raras. Al llegar al castillo se dispuso a tomar una ducha y luego comer algo, no había rastro de Takanome "mejor" pensó.

Al día siguiente despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, no sabía que hora era ni cuanto había dormido, miro el reloj y eran las 11 de la mañana, quiso levantarse pero su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, se sentía mareada y tenía frío.

\- Tal vez deba dormir un poco más Kumashi. - La peli rosa abrazo al oso con fuerza y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo una vez más.

Unas horas después Mihawk llego al castillo, estaba cansado y de mal humor, había tenido una reunión con ciertas personas de la marina y otros Shichibukais, era un dolor en el trasero tener que escuchar al arrogante de Sakazuki dar instrucciones. Se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y decidió tomar un baño de tina, hasta que se le cruzo algo por la mente "Perona" no la había visto al llegar, fuera ni dentro, no le había hecho miles de preguntas ni le estaba recordando lo desconsiderado que es por irse y no avisarle, sintió una pequeña necesidad de ir a ver si se encontraba, cosa que no pasaba nunca, entonces salió y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Golpeó la puerta tres veces y nadie respondió, giro lentamente el picaporte y abrió la puerta, la vio en la cama de espaldas, se acercó lentamente.

\- Buenos días, he regresado. - Miro el reloj en la pared, eran las 2 de la tarde.

¿No se había levantado en todo el día? - Se preguntó internamente.

Perona giro y se removió entre las sábanas, Mihawk pudo notar su rostro ardiendo, poso la mano en su frente, tenía fiebre. Bajo las escaleras y preparo un recipiente con agua fría y unos paños, volvió a la habitación de la peli rosa y se sentó al borde de su cama, apoyo el paño en su frente para intentar bajarle la fiebre.

\- ¿Te has pescado un resfriado? - Expresó en voz alta.

Observó su rostro mientras cambiaba los paños cada tanto, la fiebre estaba bajando y el color en su rostro volvía a la normalidad, habían pasado ya unos 30 minutos, hubiese mejorado más rápido si tuviese medicina para la fiebre pero no tenía nada, no era un hombre que se enfermase fácilmente.

Perona abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista estaba borrosa, había alguien frente suyo pero no lograba entender quién era, su frente se sentía fría.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Esa voz estoica logro despertarla un poco, sí no había duda, ese era Takanome, abrió más lo ojos y ahí estaba, frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos de halcón fijamente.

\- No muy bien. - Respondió suavemente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tenías fiebre alta, te encontré durmiendo y me vi obligado a cuidar de ti. - Tomo el paño de su frente y volvió a sumergirlo en el recipiente con agua fría.

Perona estaba asombrada, no tenía claro que día era, que hora, ni cuánto tiempo había estado así y por sobre todas las cosas que él estuviese allí cuidándola, se sonrojo un poco, no sabía que decir. Abrazo a Kumashi y desvío la mirada hacía el techo, como si hubiese algo importante que mirar allí.

El Ouka shichibukai seguía observándola "interesante" acarició su pelo y bajo su mano hasta su mejilla, lugar que acarició suavemente también.

\- Creo que tu fiebre ya ha pasado, te sentirás mejor. - Retiro su mano expectante de cualquier respuesta.

Todo esto era muy interesante y la princesa fantasma había estado actuando raro con él. Perona seguía sin mirarle a la cara y sus mejillas con el tono carmín que no disimulaba nada.

\- Gracias. - Respondió secamente.

Takanome no quiso forzar más la conversación, así que tomó las cosas y cuando iba a levantarse sintió un leve tirón de su camisa en el brazo, bajo la mirada nuevamente y los ojos de Perona estaban brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó extrañado ante tal situación.

Ella se sentó y lo miró a la cara, no supo muy bien cómo interpretar eso, le estaba pidiendo que se ¿quedará?

\- No te soportó. - Expreso tontamente y sin pensarlo mucho, no estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus sentimientos y ser una "chica buena" nunca fue su especialidad.

Mihawk sonrío levemente de medio lado.

\- Estamos volviendo a la normalidad, eso quiere decir que te sientes mejor.

Pero lo que venía a continuación era algo que no se hubiese imaginado ni mucho menos esperado de alguien como Perona, está se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Se quedó quieto, le había asombrado bastante tal acción suya ¿debía corresponderle el abrazo? pensó, "tal vez estaba en uno de esos días en que las mujeres suelen estar vulnerables, es una muchacha joven". La abrazo también suavemente por la espalda sin tocar mucho.

Perona sentía vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo, pero había estado pensando en ello, su cabeza había estado trabajando de manera completamente irracional desde la otra noche, deseaba tener contacto físico con el mayor, la había cuidado y le estaba haciendo creer que era importante.

Mihawk la separó de él y se levantó de la cama, pensó que era suficiente, tomo las cosas y salió de la habitación.

Perona se miro al espejo, lucia fatal, que vergüenza. Se dio un baño y se arregló un poco, la cabeza le seguía doliendo como si le hubiesen pegado con un martillo. Bajo al comedor para tomar agua y se encontró con un Takanome sirviendo la mesa para dos.

\- Preparé algo de comer, luego del viaje no tuve tiempo de alimentarme y tú tampoco creo hayas comido algo y en tu situación deberías hacerlo. No soy el mejor cocinando pero me defiendo. - Culminó sus palabras sacándose el delantal de cocina.

Perona tenía unas ganas inmensas de reír por tal aspecto, sabía que el hombre obviamente cocinaba porque ella nunca preparaba nada para ambos pero tampoco había visto tal aspecto suyo. Tomo asiento en la mesa, el plato tenía huevos y ensalada, no era algo muy elaborado pero tampoco iba a burlarse al respecto, era un gesto amable de su parte después de todo.

Ambos comieron sin cruzar palabra, Mihawk se retiró primero, Perona levantó la mesa y no lavo ni un solo plato, odiaba ese tipo de labores.

Pasaron las horas y la noche llegó, la peli rosa se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en la ventana observando el paisaje de la isla, mientras sus fantasmas hacían piruetas graciosas fuera. Escucho un ruido que venía de abajo, como si se hubiese roto algo, esto le llamo la atención así que decidió bajar a ver de qué se trataba, al ingresar al gran salón pudo ver como Takanome se encontraba levantando restos de vidrio en el piso, entendió rápidamente que había roto una de sus copas, esté noto su presencia y giro la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Disculpa ¿te desperté?

Se notaba que había estado bebiendo, desde quién sabe hace cuantas horas, tenía los ojos rojos.

\- Aún no dormía. - Respondió Perona. ¿Cómo es posible que el gran Ouka Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk sucumba ante los efectos del alcohol? – Lo dijo de forma sarcástica.

Mihawk ignoró el comentario y retiro lo que quedaba del vidrio para tirarlo a la basura.

\- Deberías estar durmiendo, las niñas duermen a estas horas. - El tono de su voz era serio como de costumbre.

Perona enfureció rápidamente ante aquel comentario, de verdad que le molestaba que la esté tratando de niña siempre, ya era mayor de edad.

\- Otra vez con lo mismo, cuantas veces te he di... - No logro terminar de hablar porque Mihawk respondió antes.

\- Deberías hacerme un poco caso. - La observó mientras se acercaba a ella. - Deberías ir a dormir.

Takanome ¡baka! - Pensó furiosa.

\- No eres nadie para mandarme a dormir. - Se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces? - Se paró frente a la menor, era más baja que él y hasta ese momento no se había fijado en lo que llevaba puesto.

Perona llevaba unos shorts diminutos, que dejaban ver sus largas piernas y una blusa corta que dejaba a la vista su ombligo y un piercing brillante de color rosa. Mihawk no se sintió atraído, no era nada nuevo para él una mujer pero le haría sentirse avergonzada por venir a hablarle vestida de esa forma y a esas horas, después de todo es una señorita y debe aprender a comportarse, pensó el mayor.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco atrevido que te pasees así vestida por el lugar, siendo que vives con un hombre? - Enarco una ceja.

Perona se sonrojo rápidamente.

\- ¡Que dices baka! - Expresó completamente avergonzada y retrocedió unos pasos.

\- Ahora deja de molestarme y para la próxima vístete de una forma más adecuada si es que vas a salir de tu habitación a estas horas. - Tomo su muñeca y la guio hasta la puerta.

\- ¡Que haces! Te he dicho que no quiero dormir ni voy a dormir porque tú me mandes, puedo irme sola. - Forcejeo intentado zafarse.

No supo en que momento ni porque lo hizo, simplemente su mano se movió y ahora se encontraba en la cara de Takanome ¿le había dado una cachetada? "Mierda, mierda, mierda" pensó.

Mihawk paro abruptamente y la fulmino con la mirada, que se creía esta chiquilla inmadura y berrinchuda.

La alzo en sus brazos y se dirigió a las escaleras.

\- ¡Bájame! - Perona no paro de quejarse y gritar que la dejará.

Cuando llego a la habitación de la peli rosa, abrió la puerta y la bajo.

\- Haces tanto escándalo por nada ¿Con que cara volverás a decirme que no eres una niña inmadura?

\- Deja de molestarme. - Frunció el ceño y giro dándole la espalda. - Si no fueras tan guapo. - Expresó de manera casi inaudible.

Takanome escucho aquello, no solo sus ojos eran buenos, sus oídos también estaban muy desarrollados y sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Definitivamente el alcohol que había estado bebiendo hicieron efecto en él, porque no hubiese actuado así en otro momento, siempre pensó que era una niña, una muchacha, alguna sobrina o algo así, sin embargo ahora estaba considerando verla como una mujer. Se acercó lentamente a su cuello desde atrás, besó su tersa y blanca piel suavemente, haciendo que su cuerpo se electrificara rápidamente, tal y como lo esperaba.

Perona se sorprendió e intento alejarse luego de unos segundos pero las manos del mayor tomaron su cintura y no se lo permitieron, sintió como sus dedos paseaban por su vientre y se posaron sobre el piercing en su ombligo.

Mihawk continuó besando el cuello de la menor, su colonia olía bien, sus necesidades de hombre le estaban ganando, quería más y la muchacha parecía estar aceptando sus caricias, no le decía nada.

Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza sin embargo no podía hablar, quería decirle que parará, que estaba borracho, que era un pervertido pero también le gustaba, recordó el sueño que tuvo el otro día y se sintió aún más excitada.

Las manos de Takanome bajaban suavemente, rosando su intimidad, acarició su muslo y apretó sus nalgas, la giró dejándola frente a él, beso sus labios y Perona respondió tímidamente el beso.

\- No sabes besar. - Expresó el mayor.

\- ¡Cállate! - Respondió la peli rosa sonrojada.

\- Yo te voy a enseñar. - La tomó en sus brazos nuevamente y ella lo abrazo mirando el collar en su pecho avergonzada.

La bajo en la cama y volvió a besarla, un beso posesivo y apasionado. Acarició su cintura y subió la pequeña blusa, se encontró con sus pequeños senos, "pequeños pero hermosos" pensó para sí, acarició sus pezones y continuó besando su cuello.

Perona no sabía qué hacer, se sentía muy bien. Takanome tomo con ambas manos el diminuto shortcito y se lo saco, acaricio sus piernas y las abrió, provocando que la menor se sobresaltara como despertando del trance.

\- Para. - Lo observó preocupada.

No le costó nada descifrar sus pensamientos.

\- No hay nada que temer. ¿Quieres hacer esto?

No hubo respuesta al respecto, solo una Perona indecisa. Mihawk se acercó más y beso su frente.

\- ¿Me vas a demostrar que ya no eres una niña? - Sonrió seductoramente.

\- ¡Que no soy una niña!

El mayor acarició su sexo por encima de sus braguitas, aumentando las caricias y provocando más calor en ella.

\- Está noche serás mujer. - Bajo a su vientre la zona de su ombligo, bordeándolo con besos cálidos.

Todo estaba pasando tan lento para ella, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y extraño, cosas que no había sentido nunca, sus bragas estaban mojadas.

El mayor observó a su presa extasiado, era un ángel de pelo rosa, no sabía que le excitaba tanto, el hecho de que sea virgen y que estaba profanando su cuerpo o que lucía tan avergonzada. Bajo sus bragas y las tiro al piso, desabrocho sus pantalones, no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo en desvestirse y libero su miembro al fin. La ropa lo estaba asfixiando, abrió más las piernas de la peli rosa y se acomodó entre ellas.

\- ¿Estás lista? - Pregunto por educación.

Perona se tapó el rostro con las manos sin responderle nada.

\- No puedo prometerte que no dolerá pequeña. - Saco las manos de su rostro y beso sus labios.

Hizo un poco presión en su entrada, hasta que logro entrar de a poco, estaba muy estrecha, escucho como las primeras quejas empezaron a salir de su boca y unas pequeñas lágrimas atentaban caer de sus ojos en cualquier momento. Tomo su mentón y beso su boca, le susurró al oído que todo estaba bien, que se tranquilizara y se quedó quieto una vez dentro para que se acostumbrara, aunque sabía que el dolor no iba desaparecer tan rápido pero estaba consiente que debía ser paciente con ella.

Nunca pensó que esto dolería tanto, no lo soñó así y tampoco tuvo una amiga para hablar sobre estas cosas en su vida, la ansiedad de Takanome era visible, podía sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro, sus bocas estaban muy cerca una del otro, su mirada la ponía más nerviosa.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, empujando con fuerza y provocándole leves gemidos, beso sus senos y los chupo, la cama empezó a moverse al ritmo de sus estocadas que iban aumentando más y más.

El dolor empezó a mezclarse con un extraño placer, sentía como el miembro del mayor la llenaba por completo, era muy grande o se lo estaba simplemente imaginando, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba su mirada penetrante de nuevo, observando cada gesto que le propiciada.

\- Deja de mirarme así. - Su tono de voz era bajo y tierno.

\- No puedo, te ves muy hermosa. Sí me permites quiero cambiar de posición. - Paro completamente sus estocadas y salió lentamente de ella.

Bajo la vista a la zona y pudo notar las manchitas de sangre bajo su sexo en las sábanas.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? - Preguntó completamente ingenua, apoyo su mano en el pecho de Takanome.

\- Déjame guiarte. - La tomo de la cintura suavemente y le indicó que se volteara, cosa que la asusto un poco. - Tranquila no es lo que parece. - Le indico que alzara un poco la cintura y se mantuviera apoyada en la cama para su comodidad.

Sintió el miembro del mayor rozarse con sus nalgas y posteriormente como se volvía a acomodar en su vagina para penetrarla de nuevo. Mihawk tomo su cintura y empezó a moverse de nuevo, aumentando considerablemente sus estocadas, como si de un lobo en celo se tratase.

Perona mordió la almohada intentando ahogar sus gemidos, esto era demasiado para su primera vez. Sintió como las manos recorrían su cuerpo, desde sus nalgas hasta sus senos, el mayor se apoyó en su espalda y acomodó su larga cabellera rosa a un costado, beso su cuello, lamio el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró al oído que ya faltaba poco, su voz estaba ronca. No paso mucho tiempo y el mayor llego a su clímax, se corrió completamente dentro suyo, Perona pudo sentir una oleada de sensaciones, se había venido al mismo tiempo que el mayor, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado.

\- Pero que sonidos tan exquisitos salen de tu boca. - La voz de Takanome la despertó un poco del trance orgásmico.

Separo sus cuerpos y acarició suavemente su nalga izquierda satisfecho de su trabajo, el panorama le resultaba perfecto desde su posición. Perona giro rápidamente ante aquel acto, quedando de frente con el hombre que acaba de quitarle su virginidad.

\- No pienses que esto es amor o algo por el estilo. - Su rostro estaba sonrojado pero su genio estaba de vuelta.

Mihawk sonrío divertido ante tal aclaración "juventud bella y rebelde" pensó.

\- Si tú quieres verlo de esa forma. - Beso sus labios, se levantó de la cama y acomodó su ropa.

\- ¿Te vas a ir? - Preguntó fastidiada.

\- ¿Quieres que me quedé? - Enarco una ceja.

\- ¡Claro que no! Baka. - Se colocó en posición fetal abrazando a Kumashi.

\- Tendré que acostumbrarme a ésta actitud tuya ¿no? - Se sacó la camisa y subió a la cama acomodándose al lado de la peli rosa y la abrazo por detrás. - ¿Tienes sueño? Yo un poco. - No hubo respuesta.

Perona se había quedado dormida, sin embargo a Takanome le costó pegar el ojo durante un tiempo, miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, al parecer el efecto del alcohol ya se estaba desvaneciendo, podía pensar más claramente, no había arrepentimientos, simplemente preguntas de si ella estaría bien con esto que había pasado, pasaron de ser dos desconocidos que vivían juntos sin absolutamente nada en común a ser ¿amantes? no se lo hubiese imaginado jamás, él no era ese tipo de hombre, relaciones casuales, claro que sí... él estaba acostumbrado a ello, no era un hombre de pensar en casarse ni tener familia pero Perona era muy joven y más allá del deseo y del sexo posiblemente su ingenuo corazón se llenaría de ilusiones, sus intenciones no eran desilusionar a la pobre muchacha. Tendría que hacerse cargo de sus actos, era un hombre... Cuando menos lo esperaba se durmió, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Dracule Mihawk! - Decía una sonámbula Perona y una sonrisa se dibujada en su rostro.

\- Sigo aquí. - Respondió el mayor que se había despertado al escuchar su nombre. - La abrazo más fuerte.

*Fin*


End file.
